


Melting Ice

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Loki can't look you in the eye. Though his face is carefully blank, you can see the trace of fear in his eyes.His now crimson eyes.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The first time you see Loki's true form..... and your daughter's..... and the first time she sees herself.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Melting Ice

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Melting Ice  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki can't look you in the eye. Though his face is carefully blank, you can see the trace of fear in his eyes. 

His now crimson eyes. 

You can see his body tense, anticipating your reaction to his real form. 

Two days ago, Loki asked for your hand in marriage. You'd never seen him so nervous, down on one knee, a beautiful emerald and diamond ring in his hand.

"My love," Loki smiled up at you, "You're the only one I kneel for. Will you honor me by becoming my wife and my queen?"

Tears filled your eyes before you threw yourself against him, knocking Loki onto his back. You rained tears and kisses across his face, "Yes! Oh God, Yes!"

But now here he was, racked by fear and uncertainty. He came to you to confess his deepest secret and greatest shame. 

"I am not Æsir." Loki told you, looking like he was confessing his crimes before a court, "I am.... Jotunn."

You blinked a few times, confused, "I don't.... What does that mean?"

So he showed you.

Instead of recoiling, you step closer, taking in his changed appearance. His skin is a beautiful shade of icy blue, with raised markings on his forehead and cheeks. His eyes are crimson and seem to glow slightly in the light. Only his hair remains the same, still as soft looking and long as before.

As you approach, you feel the temperature drop. He's always been cool to the touch but now Loki gives off a chill that leaves goosebumps on your exposed skin.

Standing close to him, you lift your hands to gently cradle his face. His eyes, once locked on the floor near your feet, snap up to lock with yours. There is so much shock and fear in them it makes your heart ache.

You can feel the marking on his cheeks under your hands and the first sting of cold biting your skin, but you ignore it in favor of smiling up at him, "Æsir or Jotunn, I don't care. I love you, Loki." 

You rise up on your toes to lay a soft kiss on his cool lips. Loki makes a strangled sound before pressing forward, deepening the kiss. He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, one hand sliding up to tangle in his hair. The feel of his lips and the chill of his body dancing across your skin make you moan softly. When he finally draws back, leaving you breathless, your skin zings from his cold touch and the heat of desire.

Himself a bit breathless, Loki leans back and smiles, "You never cease to amaze me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Carina was born blue.

While it surprised the doctor and nurse, you had thought it might be a possibility. With her father being Jotunn, the chance that she would take after him was good. So when the doctor lifted your crying newborn up, you were only slightly taken aback to see her blue skin and raised markings.

You got over the surprise quickly, reaching out and pulling her to your chest, "I got ya! Mommy's got ya."

Carina seemed so tiny, even thought she was almost eight pounds. She already had a head full of black hair. You held her close, marveling at her little fingers and adorable nose. You turned to smile at your husband only to find Loki looking stricken.

"Loki?" you said as he took a step back. Realizing what he was about to do, you reached out and grabbed his wrist, "No! Don't you dare run." Shaking your head, you pull him forwards.

"My love, I'm...."

"Don't say you're sorry." you stare him in the eye, "There's nothing wrong with her. I knew this might happen and I'm okay with it."

Loki looks deep in your eyes but finds only truth there. He steps closer and leans over us, "You don't mind that she's...." He couldn't bring himself to say blue.

"I married you didn't I?" you say, "I knew when I married you what you are. I didn't care then and I don't care now. You're my husband and she..." you look down at Carina, smiling, ".... she's our daughter and I love you both."

Loki finally smiles, a small one but it's there, "You truly are an amazing woman, my love." before leaning down to kiss you gently. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"MOMMY!"

You drop the plate you were washing when Carina screamed. You sprinted from the kitchen, through the dinning room and into the living room. Carina is standing in the middle of the room, staring at her arms and hands in horror.

The patches of blue stand out stark against her normally creamy pale skin. She looks up at you, one eye green, the other solid crimson, with tears pouring down her face.

"Oh sweetness." You say, dropping to your knees and pulling your daughter into your arms, ignoring her chilly skin, "It's okay. You're okay, baby."

"Mommy? What's wrong with me?" Carina sobs, clinging to you.

"Nothing." You say, running your fingers through her long, black curls, "There is nothing wrong with you." But Carina keeps crying, scared of seeing her blue skin for the first time.

A few days after she was born, her skin turned baby pink. Loki explained that the same had happened to him so long ago, but for some reason her skin was changing back now.

You call Loki, telling him to come home. When he walks in, he finds the two of you curled up on the couch. Carina is in your lap, hiding under a blanket.

"What happened?" he asks, shedding his coat before sitting down next to you.

"Sweetness?" you say to Carina. She shakes her head under the blanket, pulling it tighter around her.

"Carina." Loki says, voice just firm enough to get her attention. Carina peels one edge of the blanket away, peeking out at her father. You can see it on his face, the moment he spots the blue patch covering part of her face. He sighs, opening his arms, "Come here, Princess."

With a sob, Carina launches herself into her father's arms. She buries her face in Loki's chest, her little arms wrapped as far as they can go around his chest. Her cries are heartbreaking, making you choke up.

Loki holds her close, rocking his daughter back and forth slowly, "I know, princess. It's a shock." Loki runs his long fingers through her hair, "I was scared the first time I saw my skin like this too."

Carina lifts her head, sniffling, "You're blue too?"

Instead of answering, Loki peels back the magic that conceals his heritage. Carina gasps as her father's skin turns blue. She reaches up and runs a finger along one of the markings on his cheek.

"You see." Loki smiles down at her, "You're just like me."

Carina smiles, tears still clinging to her eyelashes. She wraps her arms around her father's shoulders and presses her face into his neck. Loki holds out one arm and you slide closer, leaning against your husband and rubbing soothing circles with a hand on Carina's back.

Later, Loki would pour over his books and find out that Carina's color change was a result of the natural fluctuations of her growing into her magic. He would use a spell to temporarily fix her skin but the truth was undeniable....

It was time for Carina to learn magic.

But right now, it's time for cuddles. You can worry about the future later.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
